UNA REALIDAD DIFICIL
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi afrontará las consecuencias de sus actos, luchará por el bien estar de su bebe, el cual no fue planeado, pero si mandado por Kami para ella. Verse sola no es fácil, su novio Kouga, su padre y família le darán la espalda, dando paso a conocer nuevas amistades y un nuevo amor. Que hará de su vida, llevando en su vientre un hijo de Kouga. Universo Alterno
1. chapter 1

_Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Mangate Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso para crear esta historia sin absolutamente ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener… Queda prohibida su publicación en cualquier otra plataforma sin mi consentimiento. De hacer caso omiso y ser víctima de plagio se tomaran las medidas correspondientes._

 **UNA REALIDAD DIFICIL.**

 **–PROLOGO-**

 _Como empezó todo…_

Soy una chica especial, si es que así se puede decir… Estoy embarazada, sí, pero no es un embarazo planeado, ni deseado por nadie… ni por mi família, ni por mis amigos, ni por la gente que me rodeaba, ni por el chico que me embarazo y de cierto modo en un principio, tampoco por mi… Pero quién soy yo para cuestionar la voluntad de Dios, siempre he sido de esas personas que piensan que en esta vida todo pasa por algo, aunque nada de está situación sea fácil para mí estoy segura qué por algo han sucedido todas las cosas que me han pasado desde que quedé embarazada.

Primero fue el, Kouga mi "novio". Teníamos un año saliendo y un día sin planearlo tuvimos relaciones, seguimos teniéndolas durante los próximos tres meses, sin protección. ¡ERROR! Pero fue lo que paso. Yo me hice responsable de mis actos, pero cuando le conté a él…

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaba Kouga- ¿Cómo que estas embarazada ?

-Fue lo que paso… recuerda que teníamos sexo sin protección –le contestaba yo.

-¿Lo que paso?

-Si… creo que había tardado mucho –susurre sonrojada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Vamos? –se acercó y me pregunto confundido- ¡Estas loca!... Que harás tú!

-¿Cómo? –Le dije confundida- Tu eres el padre… tienes que ayudarme, también eres responsable.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que eso es mío? –me decía señalando mi vientre.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le grite- Así que ahora… solamente dices eso… ¿Te lavas las manos?

-No me lavo las manos… entonces… aborta –me dijo indiferente y se volteo para no mirarme.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a hacer eso nunca! –Camine para rodearlo mirándolo- ¡Eres un desgraciado… Kouga!

-¡Kagome no pienso arruinarme la vida! Solo tengo 19 años –me miraba furioso- Si quieres tenerlo… pues no cuentes conmigo…

-Está bien! Creo que no te necesito… -le dije llorando y me fui.

Y así fue, simplemente se lavó las manos y me dejo sola. No sé cómo se me ocurrió enamorarme de semejante idiota.

Luego mi família. Deberían ser los que me apoyarían pero no, simplemente también me dejaron sola…

-Kagome… no puedo hacer nada más por ti –me decía mi padre furioso- ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Definitivamente estás loca!

-Pero papa… yo no lo planee –le dije llorando- No hagas eso por favor… no me dejes sola.

-Creo que debiste pensarlo antes de hacer las cosas –me decía la odiosa esposa de mi padre.

-¿Y el padre? –Me dijo mi papa- De seguro él tiene…

-No –lo interrumpí- él no me apoyara.

-Arruinaras la reputación de esta familia –decía de nuevo la tonta mujer- No podemos dejar que sigas viviendo aquí.

-Kagura tiene razón… Tienes que irte –me dijo mi padre mientras hacia un cheque- Cobra este cheque… este dinero te servirá por un tiempo y te puedes ir al apartamento del centro de la cuidad.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti –me miraba Kagura fríamente.

Mi padre me entrego un cheque con mucho dinero y me dejo quedarme en el pequeño apartamento tipo estudio de la cuidad, hicieron algo por mí, pero igual me dejaron sola.

Estaba totalmente solo en el mundo, mi madre murió hace años y ella era la única que me apoyaba siempre, ni siquiera mi padre, solo se dejaba llevar por su estúpida esposa Kagura y su hija Kikyo. Me estaba pasando lo peor. Una chica de 17 años sola y embarazada, lo único que había logrado obtener con orgullo era mi beca en la universidad, la cual comenzaría pronto, no sabía cómo lidiar con todo esto…

-Estoy perdida –suspire-

Pero yo saldría adelante, tendría a mi bebe y me graduaría en la universidad para darle lo mejor, aunque fuera una madre soltera y ya no tuviera família, yo no era la primera persona que lidiaba con esto sola…

-Si otras mujeres han podido… ¿Por qué yo no? –me decía a mí misma.

Así es, lo haría, pondría todo mi esfuerzo e iba a lograr todo lo que quería, lo haría por mi hijo y por mi madre que está en el cielo, así se sentirías muy orgullosos de mi algún día. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empleo, porque aunque el dinero que me había dado mi padre era mucho no duraría para siempre.

Y así comencé a luchar...

CONTINUARA!

Konichiwa mis lectores.. Les doy una calurosa bienvenida a este mi primer Fanfic publicado acá… Soy nueva acá pero no soy nueva escribiendo espero y mi historia sea de su agrado les agradecería mil un gran comentario… Tengo un grupo en Facebook se nombra FANFICS DE INUYASHA (NO MENORES 18) sería un placer recibirlos allá… A mí me encuentran como Salazar Ríos.

Nos vemos muy pronto de forma quincenal les daré actualización. Sayonara!


	2. UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL CAPÍTULO 2

_Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Mangate Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso para crear esta historia sin absolutamente ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener… Queda prohibida su publicación en cualquier otra plataforma sin mi consentimiento. De hacer caso omiso y ser víctima de plagio se tomaran las medidas correspondientes._

•

•

UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL

CAPITULO 2

•Aun no caigo en cuenta…•

•

•

Tenía ya dos semanas viviendo en ese lugar, que era pequeño pero yo con algunos arreglos lo convertí en un sitio tranquilizante, con ayuda del Fenshui, del cual era seguidora desde hace tiempo; una pasión que compartía con mi madre desde pequeña.

El sitio donde se encontraba ubicado el edificio donde ahora vivía, estaba frente a una pequeña plaza con jardines de rosas y bancos para sentarse, alrededor de la plaza estaban ubicadas las residencias, de cuatro pisos únicamente; le daban un toque de uniformidad y elegancia al lugar. Los apartamentos de los edificios estaban organizados por el tamaño del inmueble, desde el lugar más pequeño que tenía el lugar, hasta los más grandes que eran los pent-house del cuarto piso, yo por supuesto que estaba en el primer piso con uno de los apartamentos más pequeños, pero no me quejaba ya que era todo lo que tenia. El lugar había sido comprado por mi Padre hace unos años para satisfacer uno de los caprichos de mi hermanastra Kikyo, era tan molesta que como el apartamento era el más pequeño no lo acepto y su madre le compro otro, pero mi padre no vendió este, gracias a Kami.

Salí un momento a recorrer el lugar, no tenia mas nada que hacer solo pensar que iba a hacer y qué demonios haría para entrar a clases cuando empezara a notarse que estaba embarazada, comencé la universidad unos días después de que "me corrieran" del que se supone era mi hogar. Mientras caminaba vi a una anciana sola en una carreta de flores que estaba en la plaza, en la parte delantera de la carreta había un papel que decía "Se Busca Ayudante", oportunidad perfecta, no era lo sobresaliente, pero tenía que hacer algo mientras encontraba un empleo mejor, así que me acerque…

-Hola… Buenas tardes –dije sonriente a la anciana.

-Hola! ¿Quieres flores? –me dijo ofreciéndome unas hermosas margaritas.

-Oh no…Gracias! Vengo por el empleo –señale el letrero de la carreta.

-Oh… eres la primera que me dice que quiere este fastidioso oficio –me dijo extrañada.

-Ummm… Bueno creo que los demás no lo necesitan –le sonreí y extendí mi mano- Soy Kagome.

-Yo soy Kaede –me devolvió el saludo- pero no entiendes, no es solo que me ayudes… necesito a alguien que venda por mí las flores ¿Te interesa?

-Claro… está bien, lo necesito –le dije alegremente- la ayudare con lo que deseé, solo necesito una función…

-Gracias –me sonrió- estaba buscando ayuda porque no puedo venir todos los días… tengo artritis y me dan ataques de gota a veces, realmente necesitaba ayuda… muchas gracias jovencita.

-Al contrario… Gracias a usted.

Perfecto conseguí un empleo no era lo mejor pero al menos tendría algo para comenzar a reunir dinero. La anciana Kaede me dijo todo lo que debía hacer, solo vender flores y mantenerlas, de alguna manera sentía que nos íbamos a ayudar mutuamente, Kaede estaba muy enferma y si necesitaba ayuda, no solo en la carreta de flores, también para poder subir las escaleras hasta su casa, así que con mucho gusto la ayudaría en todo lo que me pidiera. Trabajaría en la carreta por las tardes después de clases y también visitaría a Kaede de vez en cuando para ayudarla en su casa, esto si decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta no como un empleo.

En la noche cuando arregle todo con la anciana Kaede me despedí y me fui a mi nuevo hogar, ya tenía mucho sueño, ahora me cansaba mucho más rápido que antes, debía ser por el embarazo supongo.

Cuando llegue al edificio había mucha música en el último piso y algunas personas entrando y saliendo con alcohol y cigarrillos. Mire el reloj y eran las diez de la noche, la música no me permitiría dormir, afortunadamente mañana era sábado y no tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para entrar al edificio abrí la puerta y me tropecé con alguien…

-Oh! Disculpe –dije amablemente y voltee a ver a la persona- Kikyo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh… tu –me miro de reojo- No vine a visitarte si es lo que crees mocosa…

-Yo no pensaría eso –fruncí el ceño.

-Ummm… bueno apártate que me están esperando. –me empujo apartándome de la puerta y entrando rápido al edificio. El empujón hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera, pero alguien sujeto mi brazo…

-Oh… –me sujete del brazo desconocido.

-Que mujer tan mal educada –me dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules- ¿Estás bien?

-Si… gracias –compuse mi equilibrio y me separe del chico.

-No hay de que –me sonrió- Soy Miroku… así que también vas a la fiesta.

-Oh… -lo mire confundida- No… me acabo de mudar aquí…ni siquiera conozco a nadie.

-Ummm –se froto la barbilla- Con razón… nunca te había visto por aquí.

En ese momento entro una chica un poco más alta que yo de cabellos castaños, largos y lisos…

-¿Qué haces aquí Miroku? –Lo miro arqueando una ceja- Te dije que me esperaras arriba…

-Sanguito… Iba subiendo y encontré a esta chica siendo víctima de la mala educación de Kikyo-le contesto a la joven.

-Oh… así que vino –hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Conocen a Kikyo? –les pregunte confundida.

-Hola! Disculpa por ignorarte –me dijo la chica muy sonriente- Un placer… Soy Sango.

-Hola… soy Kagome –le sonreí también- ¿Son amigos de Kikyo?

-No ¿de esa caprichosa? Jamás! –dijo Sango-

-Tu si la conoces… sino me equivoco –me dijo Miroku.

-Oh… si, lamentablemente –le dije- Y ustedes…

-Bueno ella es la amiguita entre comillas… –hizo el gesto con las manos- De Inuyasha…tu vecino-le sonrió.

-Ah… no sabía que tenía novio –analice- Así que de mi vecino…

-No son novios… solo amigos con derecho –sonrió Miroku-

-Si –dijo Sango- pero creo que conoces a Kikyo más de lo que creemos ¿no?

-Ummm… si. Bueno no es que quiera –le conteste- Hace tres años mi padre se caso con su madre… y bueno ya saben… pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-Así que son hermanastras –analizo Miroku.

-Nadie se lleva bien con ella… -dijo Sango.

-Solo Inuyasha –continúo Miroku.

-Exacto – dijo Sango y soltaron una carcajada juntos.

-Bueno… creo que me voy –les dije caminando hacia la puerta de mi apartamento- Un placer conocerlos…

-Hey –voltee a ver al chico- ¿No iras a la fiesta?

-Si deberías venir Kagome –me dijo Sango mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

-No, estoy mu cansada… pero Gracias – les sonreí.

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos Kagome, fue un placer conocerte – me dijo Sango muy simpática.

-Adiós… -dijo Miroku mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente sin mirar atrás- Creo que te veremos muy seguidoooo

-Adiós- les dije, abrí la puerta y entre.

Dos chicos muy simpáticos, se veían mas grandes que yo, seguro tenían la edad de Kikyo. Lo que me sorprendió del encuentro fue lo que me dijeron de Kikyo, no sabía que tuviera un "amigo con derecho", ella era tan odiosa que no la imaginaba con alguien, tendría que verlo yo misma.

A la mañana siguiente desperté normalmente, con lo cansada que estaba, la música a todo volumen de la fiesta de mi vecino "Inuyasha", al que aun no conocía, casi no logré dormir. Salí del lugar para hacer algunas compras; sonó mi celular, mire quien era, número desconocido…

-Hola –conteste.

-Hola –una voz fría.

-¿Quién es? –pregunte extrañada.

-Soy yo… Kouga –su voz sonaba aparentemente seria.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte furiosa- Quieres seguir humillándome…

-No Kagome…por favor –me interrumpió antes de que comenzara a insultarlo- Quiero saber… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Ah? –me confundí- Ahora resulta que te interesa como estoy… ¡estás loco Kouga! Definitivamente… dime de una vez por todas ¿Qué quieres?

-Es verdad.. Me interesa tu situación Kagome… Kikyo me conto que ya no vivías con ella…

-¡¿Ahora te quieres retractar de lo que hiciste?! –le grite interrumpiéndolo- Eres un idiota! Ya hiciste bastante daño ¿no?

-¡No me quiero retractar! –Me grito- Nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer… No quiero tener un hijo a los 19 años… tu solo tienes 17… y los dos queremos estudiar… no me arruinare la vida, ya te lo dije!

-Está bien –solloce- Entonces… ¿Para qué demonios llamas? Solo me haces daño… ¡déjame en paz!

-Kagome… Lo siento –suavizo la voz- Lo pensé muy bien y tienes razón, sería un aberración si abortas, pero tampoco puedes tenerlo… solo eres una niña… y ahora no tienes a nadie y…

-¡Ya basta! –le interrumpí de nuevo, molesta- No quiero que me llames de nuevo… Déjame en paz de una vez por todas… Te odio!

-Pero Kagome….

-¡Adiós! –colgué.

Vaya idiota, solo me llama para lastimarme más, y quien se cree Kikyo para informar a la gente de lo que pasa conmigo, de seguro ya medio mundo lo sabía, conociendola era lo más seguro. No me había dado cuenta que estaba muy asustada hasta que Kouga me llamo, tengo mucho miedo, en parte el tenia razón, solo soy una niña, pero este es mi hijo y me hago responsable, no puedo dejarlo y no lo haría nunca.

Solo estaba en la puerta del edificio cuando Kouga llamo, no termine de salir del lugar, ya ni siquiera quería salir, me sentía muy mal. Abrí la gran puerta pesada del lugar. Salí y mire al cielo, solo quería llorar, olvidarme del mundo y así lo hice, me senté a llorar en las escaleras de la pequeña entrada, me hice un ovillo y recosté mi cara en mis rodillas, llorando sin parar…

-No sé qué hacer –decía sollozando- Mama… si tan solo estuvieras aquí…

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y toco mi hombro suavemente, por un momento pensé que mis deseos se habían concedido y mi madre estaba conmigo, pero eso era imposible no era ella; levante mi rostro lleno de lagrimas y miré hacía mi lado. Con los ojos llorosos y la mirada un poco borrosa vi a un chico de ojos ámbar mirándome seriamente, sentado a mi lado…

¡¡¡CONTINUARAA!!!

•

•

NO PLAGIO Y NO ADAPTACIONES ESTÁ HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA.

Siento los horrores ortográficos pero como ya les conté estoy elaborando la historia mediante celular y no puedo editar correctamente, se me van dedazos, cuando tenga pc será más grato leer para ustedes, pues mejorare.

SI PUEDEN REGALARME UN RW, RECUERDEN QUE LOS RW SON EL ALIMENTO A MI IMAGINACIÓN.

AGRADECIMIENTOS;

Kaguralove17: Muchisimas gracias por haber agregado mi historia a favoritos, espero poder llenar tus expectativas.

Rogue85: Muchas gracias por el follow y haber añadido a favoritos, sorprendente que casi no leas ya, pero aun así espero y puedas leerme.

Frangarrido1993: Te admiro mucho, yo tambien fui madre joven. Muy joven en realidad 14 años para ser exactos, y aunque no soy madre soltera es muy difícil tener hijos joven. Ojala puedas seguir leyéndola.

•

•

ESTÁ HISTORIA YA LA TENGO ESCRITA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 22 Y AUNQUE YA ESTOY ARREPENTIDA POR QUE BANKOTSU NO SEA EL PROTAGONISTA, PUES CUANDO LA EMPECÉ AUN NO PERTENECÍA A SU FANDOM, SERÍA MUY DIFICIL EDITARLA PARA ADAPTARLA A ÉL. ¡¡GOMENEN!!

ES UN INUXKAG

NO DESCARTÓ LA APARICIÓN DE BANKOTSU, PERO SERÁ EN UN PAPEL SECUNDARIO.

ARIGATO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

¡SAYONARA!


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPITULO 3

La amabilidad de los extraños…

Estaba muy cansado, tenía muchísimo sueño. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado, obviamente me embriague hasta qué no pude más, ni siquiera recordaba lo qué había pasado, pero qué más da le preguntaría a Miroku después, cuándo logrará qué está condenada migraña desapareciera, no quería levantarme de la cama…

-…¡Definitivamente ¿Qué quieres?!...

¿Quién demonios grita? No lo puedo creer! Interrumpen mi sueño y hacen qué los oídos me retumben aún más. Y seguían los molestos gritos…

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas… Te odio!

Era una mujer… Qué molesta persona! ¿A quién se le ocurre gritar así? De seguro todo el edificio la escuchó, pero esto no se quedaría así. Me levanté de la cama, me puse unos zapatos, salí de mí pent-house y bajé las escaleras; ahí estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, me acerqué, se veía mal, probablemente estaba llorando. Al principio pensé en gritarle por haber interrumpido mi sueño, creó qué cambié de opinión cuando la escuché decir algo en susurros mientras seguía llorando, me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro, la chica volteó a verme con su rostro llenó de lágrimas, no sé porqué pero ése rostro angelical despertó en mí un sentimiento de protección muy extraño…

-Ummm –no sabía que decirle- ¿Estás bien?

Ella seguía confundida, era obvio ni siquiera me conocía y yo me sentaba a su lado a consolarla ¿Qué demonios esperabas?

-Oh… sí estoy bien gracias –empezó a limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ten... –le ofrecí un pequeño pañuelo qué tenía en mi bolsillo.

-Gra…gracias –lo tomó y continuó.

-Creo qué no deberías gritar ni llorar tan fuerte… de seguro todos te escucharon –bromee intentando animarla y le sonreí.

-Si… tienes razón, lo siento –me sonrió- Y tu no deberías salir en ropa de dormir a la calle… sólo para ofrecerle un pañuelo a una desconocida –bromeo también.

-Oh… Buen punto –miré mi ropa y le sonreí- Soy Inuyasha…

-Yo soy Kagome… Gracias –me devolvió el pañuelo amablemente.

-Bueno Kagome… ven conmigo, te daré un vaso de agua para que te tranquilices – tomé su mano rápidamente y la lleve hasta las escaleras.

-Pe.. Pero –tartamudeo ella sorprendida.

-Tranquila… no te haré daño –le dije llevándola al pent-house.

Abrí la puerta del lugar y la invité a entrar amablemente…

-Siéntate por favor –le dije mientas iba a la cocina- Te traeré agua…

Fui a la cocina, serví el vaso y recordé que mi casa estaba vuelta un desastre por la fiesta de la noche anterior, y se me ocurre invitarla a pasar que tonto. Fui hacía la sala y le ofrecí el vaso…

-Ten –se lo di.

-Gracias –lo tomó y se bebió el agua lentamente.

-Disculpa éste desastre… normalmente no es así –le sonreí- Es sólo que anoche…

-Tuviste una fiesta –me dijo ella ya calmada.

-Ummm… si –me senté a su lado- Y si no me equivocó tu eres mi nueva vecina ¿no?

-Si… -asintió-

-Ummmm –no tenía idea de que hablar con ella.

-Y tu eres mi vecino Inuyasha –me dijo- Miroku y Sango me hablaron de ti…

-¿Los conoces? –la miré interrogante.

-No... Bueno sí… nos conocimos ayer –contestó lentamente- Bueno… gracias por el vaso de agua… fue un placer conocerte… creó que…

Cuándo empezó a hablar se levantó y se dispuso a salir pero se desmayó y cayó al suelo rápidamente. Me levanté del mueble agresivamente para ayudarla. Cuándo la alce noté que se había golpeado un poco la cabeza al desplomarse, así que rápidamente llamé a Miroku y la llevamos al hospital que estaba cerca.

Ya en emergencias, una enfermera nos atendió y Miroku y yo nos mantuvimos en la sala de esperas…

-Inuyasha –me llamó Miroku.

\- ¿Qué? –le dije indiferente.

-¿Qué pasó con la chica? No me has dicho nada en todo el caminó hacía acá…

-Te dije que se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza… Obviamente cómo tu tenías mi auto… te llamé –le dije molestó.

-Claro… Oye sabías que tu vecinita allí adentró, es hermana de tu querida Kikyo –me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué? -lo miré confundido- Kikyo me dijo que era hija única…

-Oh… -se froto la barbilla- Bueno no es su hermana... es su hermanastra.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Miroku? –entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo.

-Bueno ayer cuando la conocimos ella nos dijo algo –decía sonriente- Pero Sanguito se encargó de sacarle la sopa completita a la tonta de Kanna… Obviamente es la mejor amiga de Kikyo y sabe todo…

-Son unos chismosos –fruncí el ceño y me voltee a ver la hora.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha –me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Increíblemente Kanna no nos dijo mucho… fue la misma Kikyo la que decidió divulgar el problema de su hermanastra… a decir verdad creó que no la quiere mucho…

-Ummm… -escuche lo que decía pero no lo miraba- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno Kanna le dijo a Sanguito que Kagome tiene 17 años y acaba de entrar a la universidad... pero Kikyo nos dijo que Kagome ya no vivía con su família, ahora vive solá en Hoyuro… dónde tu vives… la corrieron de su casa.

-¿Qué? –Lo miré incrédulo- La corrieron de su casa… que extraño.

-Si –dijo seriamente- La abandonó su família y su novio también… Está embarazada.

\- Es sólo una niña –abrí los ojos de par en par impresionado- ¿A quién se le ocurre abandonarla en ese estado?

-Si… pero no me parecería extraño, si todos en su família son igual que Kikyo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo qué me refiero querido amigo –me sonrió y me dio tres palmadas en el hombro.

-No Miroku… Estoy seguro qué Kikyo la ayudará –le dije seriamente.

Kagome era sólo una niña y estaba embarazada, no tengo idea de la razón por la cual su família la abandonó, deberían ayudarla ¿no? Esto era increíble, pero lo más increíble era qué sin conocer a ésa chiquilla, quería ayudarla, alguna manera encontraría para ayudarla, ésa niña despertó algo en mí que nunca sentí, un sentimiento protector qué obviamente debía aprovechar.

Desperté en la camilla de un hospital, lo último que recordaba era que estaba sentada en el sofá de este chico tan extraño, Inuyasha, y me desmaye. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, recordé al bebe y acaricie mi vientre, esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado con él, vi a una enfermera y resolví levantarme a preguntarle...

-Disculpe! –la llame mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

-Oh… no te levantes –me tomo de los hombros y me acostó de nuevo- Así está mejor debes descansar.

-Gracias –le dije- ¿Estoy bien? ¿No paso nada con…?

-Tranquila… -me interrumpió- Tu bebe está bien.

-Oh –suspire aliviada- Gracias a Kami... ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Hospital Takayama –me sonrió amablemente- Muy bien cuidada…

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite y asuste a la enfermera tratando de levantarme- Tengo que irme…

-Tranquila jovencita –me dijo- No debes levantarte… todo está bien.

-Pero… quiero decir… este hospital es muy costoso –le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo está bien… los consumos corren por el joven Inuyasha –me sonrió.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunte confundida.

-Así es – dijo el chico de ojos ámbar entrando en la habitación.

-Si -dijo la enfermera, sonrió y me dio un bolígrafo y su carpeta- Solo necesito que llenes esta planilla.

-Claro –tome lo que me daba y llene la planilla con todos mis datos.

Inuyasha se acerco a la camilla sonriente y miraba como llenaba todos los espacios en blanco rápidamente…

-Kagome Higurashi… -analizo y me sonrió- Lindo nombre…

-Tenga… Gracias –le entregue el papel a la enfermera, ella sonrió y se fue.

-Muy bien… Parece que todo está bien –me dijo Inuyasha sonriente.

-Si –le sonreí también- Gracias… pero tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo para poder pagarte…

-No quiero que me pagues – me interrumpió y se sentó al final de la camilla- Solo quería ayudarte… Me preocupe

-Oh… gracias –estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Bueno, dime el teléfono de tus padres para avisarles que….

-No! –me grite interrumpiendo- No puedes hacer eso!

-Tranquila… no me asustes –me dijo viéndome impresionado- Solo quería avisarle a tu madre que estas bien.

-Mi madre… murió –le susurre mirando mis manos.

-Oh… Lo siento –me dijo- Miroku no me dijo eso…

-¿Ah? –me confundí- Miroku te dijo que…

-Si bueno, a Sango y a él… Kikyo les dijo que tu… bueno ya sabes… les conto y ellos me dijeron a mí. No quiero ser entrometido, lo siento.

-No, está bien –sonreí tristemente.

-Bueno voy a bajar a la cafetería… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo? –se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-No… Gracias –le sonreí aun un poco triste- Estoy bien así.

-Está bien… Ya regreso –se fue.

Me mantuve tranquila en la habitación durante unos segundos, luego comencé a pensar… ¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan agradable con una total desconocida? Conocí a Inuyasha esa mañana y el se comportaba como si fueran amigos de todo una vida, era tan inesperado que alguien le tratara tan bien en tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero estaba verdaderamente agradecida, se encontraba en el hospital más costoso de toda la cuidad, probablemente Inuyasha era rico o un heredero…

-Holaaaaaaa… -una chica interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ah –suspire y mire hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-Soy Sango! –me sonrió, se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Hola! – Sonreí y correspondí el abrazo apenada- Sango… ¿Qué haces….?

-Miroku me aviso… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –me dijo y coloco unas flores que traía en la mesita a un lado.

-Muy bien…Gracias –le sonreí- Pero…

-Te traje estas flores, son muy lindas –me dijo arreglando los tulipanes lila- ¿Te gustan?

-Si… son hermosos –continuaba un poco embrollada.

CONTINUARAAA!!!


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

_Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Mangate Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso para crear esta historia sin absolutamente ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener… Queda prohibida su publicación en cualquier otra plataforma sin mi consentimiento. De hacer caso omiso y ser víctima de plagio se tomaran las medidas correspondientes._

 _•_

 **UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL**

 **CAPITULO 4**

•

•

Miraba a Sango acomodar las flores delicadamente con una sonrisa calida en el rostro, ciertamente se veía muy amable pero no entendía nada…

\- ¡Muy bien! –Entro Miroku rápidamente- Toma Kagome… Inuyasha te envía ramen y sushi – me entrego una caja y dos envases.

\- Pero no tengo hambre –lo miraba extrañada- Le dije que no necesitaba nada…

\- Tienes que comer Kagome –volteo Sango con el ceño fruncido- Recuerda a tu hijo.

\- Oh… Cierto –dijo Miroku alegremente, sentándose en un sillón frente a la camilla- ¡Bebe a bordo!

\- No te molesta… -me preguntaba Sango seriamente- ¿…Que lo sepamos?

\- No, está bien – sonreí tristemente y toqué mi vientre -Algún día se notará.

\- Así es –sonrió Miroku- Pero debés alimentarte… así qué… adelanté.

\- Aliméntate –dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón con Miroku y tomando el control remoto del televisor de la habitación.

\- Gracias –susurre y comencé a comer.

\- Kagome… -me llamó Miroku sonriente- ¿Qué es niño o niña?

\- ¡Oh si! ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tienes? –dijo Sango también rápidamente, topándome con preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

\- Pues… No lo sé –les sonreí y tome un bocado.

\- ¿Por qué? –Dijo Sango confundida- Tu obstetra no te ha dicho nada… extraño.

\- Cierto –confirmó el chico- Al menos deberías saber el tiempo de embarazo… ¿No, Sanguito?

\- Si –le dijo Sango y volteó a verme- Kagome… ¿no has ido a consulta?

\- Ummm… bueno… etooo –no tenía idea que responder- La verdad es qué no… mi situación… pues…

\- Tranquila –me dijo Sango sonriente- Eres muy suertuda… estás en el lugar perfecto.

\- ¡Cierto! –alzo la voz Miroku- ¡Conseguiste los perfectos amigos!

\- ¿Qué? –no entendía.

\- Bueno en éste hospital trabajan la madre y el hermano de Inuyasha –explicaba Miroku- Naturalmente como es família, tiene descuento…

\- Y… -agrego Sango levantando el dedo índice- La señora Izayoi es obstetra… le diremos a Inuyasha que te lleve con ella.

\- ¿Izayoi? –Pregunte- No muchachos está bien… ya he molestado a Inuyasha suficiente…

Alguien sin darnos cuenta había estado escuchando toda la conversación, recostado del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre si…

\- Izayoi es mi madre… Y no molestas Kagome, para mí es un placer ayudarte –dijo Inuyasha desde su lugar con una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando lo mire algo en mi despertó. Esos ojos color ámbar con su brillo inexplicable, ese cabello alborotado casi plata, ésa sonrisa tan blanca y hermosa… ¡Oh Kami. Acaba de rebelarse que Inuyasha es muy guapo y atractivo! Me estaba ayudando, sin querer recibir nada a cambio, esto categóricamente era lo mejor, como dijo Miroku ahora si sería una chica muy suertuda, con los mejores amigos que había podido encontrar, porque desde ahora los consideraría los mejores…

Inuyasha era tan amable…

\- Que suerte tiene Kikyo –susurre en voz baja.

 _¡CONTINUARÁ!_

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

 _NO PLAGIO Y NO ADAPTACIONES ESTÁ HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._

 _Siento los horrores ortográficos pero como ya les conté estoy elaborando la historia mediante celular y no puedo editar correctamente, se me van dedazos, cuando tenga pc será más grato leer para ustedes, pues mejorare._

 _SI PUEDEN REGALARME UN RW, RECUERDEN QUE LOS RW SON EL ALIMENTO A MI IMAGINACIÓN._

 _•_

 _•_

 _ESTÁ HISTORIA YA LA TENGO ESCRITA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 22 Y AUNQUE YA ESTOY ARREPENTIDA POR QUE BANKOTSU NO SEA EL PROTAGONISTA, PUES CUANDO LA EMPECÉ AUN NO PERTENECÍA A SU FANDOM, SERÍA MUY DIFICIL EDITARLA PARA ADAPTARLA A ÉL. ¡GOMENEN!_

 _ES UN INUXKAG_

 _NO DESCARTÓ LA APARICIÓN DE BANKOTSU, PERO SERÁ EN UN PAPEL SECUNDARIO._

 _ARIGATO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO_

 _¡SAYONARA!_

 _IDEA ORIGINAL DE KARLA YUMAIKA RIOS PÉREZ (SALAZAR RIOS)_


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL

CAPITULO 5

Conmoción y emoción…

•

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE INUYASHA YO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE POR EL CONTRARIO ES TOTALMENTE MÍA.

QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PUBLICACIÓN EN OTRA PLATAFORMA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, SI QUIERES QUE SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR, CONTACTAME.

•

•

•

Extraña.

Así describía mi vida desde el momento en que mi madre murió hasta ahora, si mi madre viviera quizás mi padre no actuara de esa manera; desde que contrajo matrimonio nuevamente no me prestaba atención, me facilitaba lo que quería solo para librarse de mí y le importaban mucho más lo que especulara la sociedad, que lo que le decía su corazón, quizás ni siquiera tuviera corazón. La vida realmente dabas giros inesperados, en los últimos años había dado giros increíbles y el más sorprendente era este… La criatura que yacía dentro de mí.

Esta semana transcurrió velozmente, cuando salí del hospital ese mismo día, pase todo la tarde charlando con Sango, en el pent-house de Inuyasha, mientras veíamos como él y Miroku organizaban el lugar que estaba colmado de basura "por la fiesta de la noche anterior", luego vimos películas y cenamos pizza, tuve un fin de semana agradable como hace mucho no lo tenía. Inuyasha me llevaría esa misma semana a una consulta con su madre, el resto de la semana seguiría con la universidad en la mañana y empezaría a trabajar por la tardes en la carreta de la anciana Kaede y por la noches la ayudaría en lo que necesitara…

Eran las tres de la tarde y me encontraba en mi nuevo empleo, arreglando algunas flores, pensando si mirar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor…

-Yujuuu! –una mano pasaba cerca de mi rostro- Tierra llamando a Kagome!

-Oh –di un brinquito de susto y voltee a mirar- Inuyasha… -di un suspiro y silencio.

-Disculpa por no ser a quien esperabas –frunció en ceño.

-Oh no! No es eso es que… -estudie las flores pensando que decir, sonreí y volví a mirarlo- No te esperaba, eso es todo.

-Ummm… ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo apoyándose de la carreta con un pie flexionado apoyándolo también- Fui a tu casa, no te encontré, salí y te vi aquí desde el otro lado de la calle…

-Mi nuevo empleo –le sonreí.

-¿Empleo? –frunció el ceño y luego dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Así que empleo…Te felicito! Jajaja

-No te burles –dije seriamente- No es tanto, pero mientras consigo algo mas tendré este… también ayudo a la anciana en su casa.

-Ohhhhh! –Hizo un gesto de sorpresa sarcásticamente- ¿Cuánto te paga?

-No mucho, pero me sirve para llegar ahorrar algo –seguía seria- Así quizás alcance a pagarte algo de lo que…

-Ya te dije que no quiero que me pagues –me interrumpió seriamente- En fin –suspiro cerrando los ojos y volviendo a mirarme- Vamos con mi mama, la llame y me dijo que podía llevarte hoy.

-¿Hoy? –Le mire y suspire- Bueno no importa… creo que puedo ausentarme por unas horas, no hay mucha gente hoy.

-¡Exacto! No te puedes negar –me sonrió y camino hacia la cera- Así que… ¡LETS GO!

-Espera un momento, tengo que cerrar esto –saque las lleves de carreta y se las mostré- No seas tan apurado…

-La cita la tienes para las cuatro –me dijo y miro el reloj en su muñeca- Ya son las tres y media.

-Espera un minuto… -comencé a cerrar la carreta.

-¡Bien! Buscare el auto –decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás viéndome y sacando sus llaves- Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

-¡No tardes! – le grite viendo como se alejaba corriendo y sonreí.

Lo veía alejarse entrando al estacionamiento de la urbanización. Era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto, incluso mucho más guapo que el idiota de Kouga; podría haberme enamorado de Inuyasha si solo lo hubiese conocido antes, pero creo que el ya tenía por quien suspirar. En ese momento desperté de mis pensamientos estúpidos y me di cuenta que no conocía nada acerca de Inuyasha, el sabia de mi vida y yo no. Lo vi acercarse en su volvo negro, al que había subido hace unos días, era la oportunidad para saber de él algo más. Detuvo su auto frente a mí y me sonrió, subí rápidamente y arranco…

-Deberías ponerte el cinturón –me dijo sonriente mirando el camino por el cual manejaba.

-Cierto –asentí y me puse el cinturón rápidamente- Vas muy rápido y si pasa algo no quiero morir.

-Hey… que poca confianza –bromeaba conmigo felizmente- No pasara nada, soy un profesional.

-¿Conduciendo? –lo mire arqueando una ceja.

-Sip –asintió- Durante el instituto y en el primer semestre de la universidad solía estar en competencias callejeras

-Un rebelde ¿no? –le sonreí- ¿Ya no lo haces?

-No, supongo que madure –dijo serio- Así fue que conocí a Kikyo.

-¿En carreras callejeras? -lo mire interrogante.

-Sí, ella solía ir con Kanna –me explico- Naraku, el hermano de Kanna, también era competidor.

-Eso sí lo sabia –señale con el índice- Pero que Kikyo iba… extraño.

-Sí, un poco –seguía diciéndome el- ella es muy fina para esas cosas… por decirlo así –me miro y sonrió.

-Cierto –le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno… llegamos –dijo mientras dirigía el auto a la gran entrada del Hospital Takayama.

Miraba los gestos que hacia mientras se estacionaba lentamente, como pensando y analizando algo que yo sabía; luego se detuvo el auto y bajamos de él…

-Vamos a los ascensores… mi madre está en el séptimo piso –me dijo mientras me dirigía hacia una de las tantas puertas de la clínica.

Caminamos por el pasillo de entrada y llegamos al par de grandes ascensores…

-Inuyasha –le susurre mientras el presionaba el botón para llamar el ascensor.

-¿Si? –volteo a verme.

-Es solo que… Pienso que no se mucho sobre ti –comencé a explicarle- Y tu sabes mucho sobre mi… y bueno… ya sabes…

-Deja de tartamudear ¿sí? -se burlo sonriente- Habla claro y preciso.

-Bueno –fruncí el ceño- Cuéntame mas sobre ti.

-Con esa cara parece una orden -se abrió el ascensor y bajaron varias personas- Subamos… arriba te contare mas sobre mi –hizo un gesto con las cejas y sonrió.

Subimos al ascensor, bajamos en el séptimo piso y caminos por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo, donde había sillones de espera y una puerta al final, detrás de la recepción que decía: Dra. Izayoi Taisho. Ginecobstetra.

-Hola Midoriko –dijo Inuyasha a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción- Dile a mi madre que ya estoy aquí por favor.

-Joven Inuyasha –le sonrió- Esta bien… espere unos minutos, su madre esta con una paciente… pero ya saldrá.

-Está bien, esperare aquí –le dijo y nos sentamos tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno… creo que ahora puedo responder tus preguntas –me dijo mirándome fijamente- Suéltalo.

-Solo dime algo sobre ti… es todo –le dije esperando por unos instantes silenciosos su respuesta.

-Está bien… Bueno, tengo 21 años, pronto obtendré mi título universitario, espero ser un excelente ingeniero algún día… Tengo un hermano, Sesshomaru, es médico cirujano, mi padre tiene una compañía constructora… A mi madre ya la conocerás… Sango y Miroku son mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho… y creo que lo demás lo sabrás poco a poco –me sonrió.

-Sí, creo que ahora se mas de ti –le devolví la sonrisa y luego lo mire seria- Pero… no mencionaste a Kikyo.

-¡Oh! Bueno lo mío con ella, digamos que es… algo… complicado.

-Descuida no tienes que explicarme nada –le dije.

-Joven Inuyasha– Llamo la enfermera -Ya puede pasar, su madre está desocupada.

-Muy bien… Gracias Midoriko –se levanto- Espérame aquí por favor, hablare con ella y luego entras…

Camino y entro rápidamente al consultorio.

Midoriko me salvo de una conversación que no quería tener con Kagome, hablarle sobre la relación que tenia con Kikyo sería muy incomodo y yo tampoco sabía qué tipo de relación de hermanastras tenían ellas dos; si eran amigas, hermanas o simplemente no tenían ningún tipo de trato, pero luego lo averiguaría. Ahora solo importaba la salud de Kagome y su bebe…

-Inuyasha! –Me recibió mi madre con un gran abrazo- ¿Cómo estas hijo?

-Muy bien mama, gracias –le correspondí el abrazo y le sonreí-

-Y… ¿Dónde está tu amiga? –Me dijo cuando nos separamos- ¿no vino?

-No, esta allá afuera –le respondí seriamente- Mama solo quería explicarte la situación de Kagome, ya que no te podía contar todo por teléfono…

-No me digas que… ¡¿El bebe es tuyo?! –me miro interrogante.

-No mama... Déjame hablar ¿sí? –Le dije intentando tranquilizarla-… Kagome es solo una niña, cuando le dijo a su familia que estaba embarazada la echaron de su casa… el tipo que la embarazo tampoco la apoyo y… ella no tiene a nadie, ni siquiera tiene dinero, solo un tonto empleo que no le dará suficiente para mantenerse y…

Esto último lo dije un poco acelerado y alterado…

-Está bien– Me interrumpió colocando sus manos en mis hombros -Dame un respiro hijo… déjame entender ¿Quieres ayudarla?

-Sí, quiero ayudarla– le susurre seriamente.

-Me parece excelente hijo… pero no puedes mantenerla– me dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo hare, solo quiero ayudarla en esto… ¿Me ayudas a ayudarla? –le sonreí.

-Está bien Inuyasha –me sonrió también- Quiero conocer a la jovencita a la que mi hijo quiere ayudar!

Salí en seguida a buscar a Kagome, ella entro y hablo con mi madre de muchas cosas, algunas que yo no entendía, le receto unas vitaminas y le dio otras. Hasta ese punto yo solo las observaba indiferente sentado en una de las sillas, no me interesaba mucho lo que hablaban, luego mi madre la invito a recostarse en la camilla y empezó su práctica para realizarle el ultrasonido a Kagome, ahora solo miraba las imágenes impresionado…

-¿Es tu primer ultrasonido? –le pregunto mi madre a Kagome mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la camilla.

-Si –le contesto Kagome recostándose y levantando su camisa- Estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien –dijo mi madre tomando unas servilletas color mostaza y colocándolas justo debajo del vientre de Kagome.

En ese momento pude notar el pequeño bulto que tenia Kagome en su vientre, dentro de poco se notaria mucho mas, sonreí ante este pensamiento de seguro se vería hermosa de mamá. Mi madre continuaba su procedimiento, colocando una especie de gel en su vientre y tomando un aparato redondo y blanco, apretándolo contra la barriguita de Kagome…

-Muy bien… Ahora podrá ver a tu bebe –dijo mi madre viendo las imágenes en la pantalla y moviendo el aparato- Bueno Kagome… ahí está tu bebe, ¿puedes verlo?

Continuará.

N/A

Oh rayos, gomenen… Yo realmente siento muchísimo la demora, pase por momentos de verdad complicados en mi, éstos mismos me impidieron momentáneamente continuar con esto que amo, tiene tiempo que decidí volver a escribir, pero me ganche en otras historias que olvide está, la empezaré a retomar, espero y les guste. Agradezco cada RW que me han dejado. Se que son poca las que lo leen, pero quienes lo hacen, me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos un 7 días con una actualización. Gracias por leer.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL.

CAPÍTULO 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE LA SERIE INUYASHA. YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUE POR EL CONTRARIO SI ES TOTALMENTE DE MI PROPIEDAD.

SI DESEAS QUE SEA PUBLICADA EN OTRA PARTE, OBTEN MI AUTORIZACIÓN PRIMERO. NO ACEPTO PLAGIOS NI ADAPTACIONES, DE HACER CASO OMISO ATENERSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

-Karla Yumaika Rios Pérez.

-Salazar Rios.

-Yumaika Higurashi.

En ese momento pude notar el pequeño bulto que tenia Kagome en su vientre, dentro de poco se notaria mucho mas, sonreí ante este pensamiento de seguro se vería hermosa de mamá. Mi madre continuaba su procedimiento, colocando una especie de gel en su vientre y tomando un aparato redondo y blanco, apretándolo contra la barriguita de Kagome…

-Muy bien… Ahora podrás ver a tu bebe –dijo mi madre viendo las imágenes en la pantalla y moviendo el aparato -Bueno Kagome… ahí está tu bebe, ¿puedes verlo?

Mi madre le mostraba las grandiosas imágenes a Kagome y yo las veía impresionado desde mi lugar, se veía la perfecta forma del bebe y sus latidos, estaba conmovido. Toda la vida mi madre había sido obstetra pero yo nunca había presenciado un ultrasonido, nunca había sentido ese interés, pero ahora estaba feliz…

-Es… impresionante –susurro Kagome, viendo las imágenes con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Lo ves bien? –le pregunto mama.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Te explico…mide unos 7.5 centímetros., aproximadamente y pesa unos 28 gramos. Durante esta primera etapa ya se han formado sus órganos vitales… el corazón, pulmones, intestinos, cerebro, ojos, oídos y esqueleto… incluso podemos ver sus deditos -le sonrió.

-Es hermoso –dijo Kagome limpiando sus lagrimas- ¿Cuándo puedo saber su sexo?

-A las 20 semanas –le contesto alegremente- Al quinto mes querida… ¿estás emocionada?

-Si… ya quiero tener más barriguita –decía Kagome muy sonriente.

-Imprimiré esto para que lo tengas siempre contigo –acomodo todo y le dio a Kagome tres fotos del ultrasonido.

-Bueno… Espero que vengas el próximo mes –empezó a decirle mama mientras escribía algo en un papelito- Todo está perfecto pero quiero ver toda la evolución del embarazo.

-Vendré sin falta –respondió Kagome- Muchas Gracias señora Izayoi.

Kagome estaba feliz, yo y mi madre también, esto se sentía muy bien, estaba muy emocionado por ese bebe. Iba a seguir ayudándolo, a él y a su madre, es lo que más quería en estos momentos.

CONTINUARA.

N/A: Se que es un capítulo muy cortito, he tenido un montón de problemas familiares, se que no son escusa, más adelante se los platicare, no quise tardar más en subir aunque sea unas cuantas líneas como muestra de que si voy a continuar con esta historia. Gracias por leer, trataré de mañana traer un capítulo más.


End file.
